prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Beat The Clock Challenge
A Beat the Clock match is a series of singles matches between different wrestlers to see which wrestler can win their match in the shortest amount of time. Each wrestler involved competes in one match, and it is generally assumed that these wrestlers do not face each other, instead facing jobbers (or occasionally for heel characters, a confidant that will gladly lay down for them). Beat the Clock matches often have all of the wrestlers involved winning their matches. In the case of a wrestler losing their match, the wrestler is removed from consideration, and in some cases, with their opponent taking their place (such that the winner of the shortest match is effectively the winner of the Beat the Clock match). In the case that a wrestler is unable to beat the time of a previous match, the match may be prematurely ended, although in practice all matches in the Beat the Clock match are fought to a conclusion. Disqualifications in Beat the Clock matches can be handled in different ways: with the match being counted as a win (with the time until disqualification as the official match time), a loss, or having another match to settle the matter. Beat the Clock matches are often fought for a stipulation, such as a championship or the privilege of final entry in a multi-competitor match. Events Matches *'December 26, 2005' :*Shawn Michaels defeated Snitsky (5:56) :*Chavo Guerrero vs. Chris Masters ended in a no contest (5:56) :*Daivari defeated Kurt Angle by Count Out (1:20) :*John Cena defeated Shelton Benjamin (7:20) :*Carlito defeated Victoria (2:36) :*'Kane' defeated The Heart Throbs Two On One Handicap Match (0:28) *'January 4, 2008' :*Finlay defeated Montel Vontavious Porter (9:16) :*Chavo Guerrero defeated Funaki (6:02) :*Mark Henry vs. The Undertaker ended in a time limit draw (6:02) :*'Rey Mysterio' defeated Edge (4:50) *'July 27, 2009' :*Mark Henry defeated Carlito (6:49) :*Chris Masters vs. Montel Vontavious Porter ended in a double countout (3:35) :*Cody Rhodes vs. Triple H ended in a time limit draw (6:50) :*Evan Bourne defeated Jack Swagger (3:39) :*'John Cena' defeated The Miz (4:26) *'January 1, 2010' :*CM Punk defeated Matt Hardy (7:20) :*Kane vs. Dolph Ziggler ended in a time limit draw (7:20) :*'Rey Mysterio' defeated Chris Jericho (7:19) :*Batista vs. R-Truth ended in a time limit draw (7:19) *'May 3, 2010' :*Batista defeated Daniel Bryan (5:06) :*'John Cena' defeated Wade Barrett (4:38) *'December 9, 2011' :*Wade Barrett defeated Ezekiel Jackson (7:53) :*'Randy Orton' defeated Dolph Ziggler (7:51) *'April 30, 2012' :*The Miz defeated Santino Marella (4:18) :*Chris Jericho vs. Big Show ended in a time limit draw (4:18) :*Randy Orton defeated Jack Swagger (4:16) :*Kane vs. The Great Khali ended in a time limit draw (4:16) :*'Daniel Bryan' defeated Jerry Lawler (2:20) *'October 14, 2013' :*Ryback defeated R-Truth (5:44) :*'CM Punk' defeated Curtis Axel (5:33) *'April 25, 2017' :*American Alpha defeated Primo & Epico (5:17) :*'Breezango' defeated The Ascension (2:41) *'March 25, 2019' :*Ronda Rousey defeated Sarah Logan (1:25) :*Charlotte Flair vs. Ruby Riott ended in a No Contest :*'Becky Lynch' defeated Liv Morgan (1:18) Images December 26, 2005 RAW.34.jpg| Kane January 4, 2008 Smackdown.30.jpg| Rey Mysterio July 27, 2009 Raw.40.jpg| John Cena January 1, 2010 Smackdown.40.jpg| Rey Mysterio May 3, 2010 Raw.40.jpg| John Cena December 9, 2011 Smackdown.40.jpg| Randy Orton Raw 4.30.12.95.jpg| Daniel Bryan Breezango Wins Beat the Clock.jpg|Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango) Becky2019.jpg| Becky Lynch Category:Match types